cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hugo
|minions = Brodi, Arijun, Mason, Forest Guard, Chief Yak, Officer Stripes |enemies = |likes = Nature, his family, animals, children, romance, technology, cooking, peace, traveling, his friends, silver design, inventing, art, helping others, music, his powers, exploring, freedom, butterflies, mountains, acceptance, appreciation, justice |dislikes = Restrictions, mistreatment, war, rudeness, poachers, cruelty, failure, injustice, embarrassment, discrimination, violence, threats to his family, friends and kingdom, disrespect, dark magic, selfishness |powers = Forest magic Animalistic capabilities of a dragon Fire breath Flight Physical strength Fighting skills|possessions = Werewolf Pendant Classical Guitar Magic Pencil X-15 |weapons = Laser gun Claymore sword Laser Sword |fate = Becomes a dragon and marries Plumette and becomes the king of Wolfwood Forest |quote = "Yo, dawg" "That was off the hoozle!" "I'm here for you" "Serves her right." "You've messed with the wrong family!" "You are never alone. I will be here to help you." "You will never know what I have been through!" "I am not Blacktail, I'm me."}} Hugo '''(also known as the Nature Dragon') is the protagonist of the Black Lion franchise. Born with the power to control nature, Hugo was born to nature spirit, Giselle Wooten and wealthy scientist, Robert Wooten and the youngest brother of Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. Having exceptionally powerful magic, Hugo was trained to control and strengthen his powers for peace and happiness of others around him. However, this is delayed when a sudden family tragedy separated his extended family and left his siblings and himself as orphans. Despite this, Hugo remained kind and humble and continued to strengthen his powers with the help from his pet gophers. Background Hugo was born to a race of people called Nature Spirits, people who have the ability to control nature and perform feats of nature magic. His mother, Giselle was a nature spirit but her husband, Robert wasn't born with magical powers but was a science genius and promised to help strengthen his son's powers for his safety and happiness. Hugo's powers grew stronger as he aged. In the meantime, Hugo spent time with his siblings who taught him the wonders of science. Deeply interested in science, Hugo began to read college level science books, which gave him, a high intellect, inventive ideas and the ability to build whatever he sets his mind to. During Hugo's childhood, Robert and Giselle were tragically killed in a fire, when he, Charles and Sierra were taken on a tour of Wooten Industries. As a result of being orphaned, Charles promised to protect his siblings by forcing them into eternal isolation. Hugo, however was forced to work as a servant in order to remain in safety. Despite the cold treatment, that Hugo had to go through, he chose to remain kind, gentle and polite. Official Description ''Hugo is a Nature Spirit, probably the most powerful one in the world. He's almost able to control the planet and is friends with every animal in the world. From the tiniest fly to the gigantic elephant. Hugo discovers a forest kingdom that needs a Nature Spirit and sets off on an adventure to see how useful his powers can be. '' Development Throughout the years, Hugo went through a lot of character changes involving his personality, appearance, abilities and role in the franchise. He was originally named Matthew which was named after one of the gospels. He was destined to become a science genius like his father and hoped to carry off his legacy after his death. His older brother, Charles was the only member of the Wooten family and more about the Wootens' history were originally going to be revealed in the cartoon series. In the ending, Matthew does become king of the forest but doesn't live in the castle but moves into a mansion that his right behind there. Second character change was that Matthew was going to named Gaspard, which is French for treasurer and was a superhero known as the Black Lion. In the second idea, Hugo was shown to have more relatives other than his parents and siblings. The storywriter gave Gaspard, an older sister named Sierra who served as a voice of reason to Charles when he and Gaspard had a strained relationship. The film was mostly about Gaspard restoring his bond with his estranged family. After the events of the film, the cartoon series would be about Gaspard fighting crime alongside his team who gained powers from a powerful Mango Fruit. The third and final character change was that Gaspard was going to be changed to Hugo which is British and that he was born with the ability to control nature and being capable of doing magic, since the film takes place in a forest and it's about Hugo going on a journey to see who he is. Personality Being known as the Nature Dragon, Hugo is composed, elegant, poised and is always willing to nurture and keep those close in health, safety and happiness. Hugo's use of his powers is only for good and to help and not hurt other people. Although, he's a pacifist, he's not timid or nervous, Hugo is an outspoken humanitarian who is openly against people selfishly torturing animals for lucrative purposes. He is shown to be scared of weapons that can cause pain and death to others but the only exception is his guards and a few of his closest friends who use weapons to protect others. The hope of making his parents proud gives Hugo, a conscientious mind, always greatly determined to do the right thing even if the path to it is hard and possibly dangerous to reach. As Hugo often says "Nature is a friend of mine," he literally means as animals immediately recognize him as a Nature Spirit. Feral animals and large plants immediately come to Hugo's protection whenever he or any one who's close to him is in danger as his kindness, optimism, devotion and determination to keep poaching at bay. While having a gentle personality, Hugo is very tough. As the parental guardian of a massive group of mischievous but loving gophers, his gentle nature is what calms the gophers down and makes them feel secured, comforted, warm and loved. They are few times where Hugo has be strict with the gophers but his fierce nature comes out of an intense love with for the gophers as he sees them as children while they see him as a father. Hugo has a sarcastic sense of humor and has to tell off certain people who are bully to him. He can make a witty remark when someone asks him a question that they know the answer to. His adventure through Wolfwood Forest strengthened Hugo's personal. After having a nearly fatal encounter with his cousins, this left him in a state of shock as what could've happened if no one came to his rescue. The only reason that he agreed to let Kirby train is that he can be prepared to defend himself in the future, which proves to be successful. Also, there were few times in the film where Hugo was forced to use his powers to fight against Wolfgang's evil army and protect his family. Hugo was against the idea to use his powers for violence but had no choice to do it as his family were standing over the boundary of life of death. By the final battle, Hugo chose to full embrace his powers as it saved the Woodlanders and his family, defeat Wolfgang and bring peace back to the kingdom. Hugo's early childhood trauma and near-death experiences is what gave him his quick-wits, independence, fearlessness and strong will as he successfully defeated Wolfgang, save the Woodlanders, repair the broken bond between his estranged relatives, live a better life and earn Plumette's affections and eventually her hand in marriage. Hugo is usually calm under pressure but is shown to have a temper. He can be easily annoyed by the antics that his relatives or friends do and he doesn't mind putting them in their places from time-to-time. As shown by his time with Butch, Hornhead or any other rival, Hugo doesn't like rivalries and doesn't want to start one or waste his time. He is isn't afraid of standing up to a bully who is taller or stronger than him, plus he refuses to let a victim be bullied. Around the globe and even in the galaxy, Hugo is remembered for his heroic and brave actions, making a supportive, soft-spoken and wise idol to them Being an incredible fighter, Hugo immediately jumps into battle or picks up a weapon when someone he loves is being threatened. Throughout the film and TV franchise, Hugo is shown to respect other people's backstories and gives them advice on how to continue with their lives if this personal tragedy is affecting them, psychosocially. Wise and aspiring, Hugo gives helpful advice to any of his friends. His advice results in his friends and family succeeding with their goals. Physical appearance Hugo is an African-American teenager with a muscular build. He is designed to be strong and handsome which is why Plumette and other single teenage girls are attracted to him. His original outfit is a white shirt with black pants and a leather jacket, only when he's going outside. For his royal attire, when talking to the Woodlanders, he wears a golden tuxedo with black tie and shoes. For visiting any of the tribes, he wears a red tuxedos. At parties or special occasions taking place in the forest, Hugo wears a white tuxedo. When sleeping, he wears blue sleepwear with his last initial on the left side. Sometimes, he simply wears a white or black tank top. At the end of the ''Black Lion 2, ''while performing a duet with Brodi, he is shown to be wearing a blue Tibeaten shirt, indicating the Wootens and Mastiffs bonding through adoption. After the events of the ''North Wooten, ''Hugo began to work as the North Winds' secondary CEO, next to Classified. Hugo wears a white suit and bronze sunglasses for when he's traveling through car or plane. In episodes and movies, Hugo wears different kind of clothing. Whenever he goes out on a date with Plumette, he wears a blue dress shirt tucked into his black dress pants. He often wears a tie to go with it. During the winter, Hugo wears a grey winter jacket with a long-sleeved blue shirt. During the summer, Hugo wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with black shorts. On formal events like weddings, school dances, churches, restaurants or etc., Hugo will wear a black tuxedo. In Robin Hood, Hugo wears green medieval clothing with black pants and a matching green hat. Powers and abilities Hugo possesses the magical ability to conjure, manipulate and cast spells relating to the natural world. According to the Black Lion, his nature powers are very powerful which makes him a target to the wicked Wolfgang. He is capable of copying the powers of other nature spirits, for example when Hugo was in Snowy Mountain and fought against an army of Ice Bears, he was able to conjure and manipulate ice and snow. The reason for being able to control ice and snow is because of him being in a cold environment. Depending on the environment, Hugo is in, his powers will copy the environment's season. But, despite the season, he's in, the prominent color of Hugo's powers is green. Hugo's prominent ability is chlorokinesis, capable of growing, healing and even reviving dead plants. By simply touching a flower, plant or tree will cause it grow or bloom instantaneously. While escaping Snowy Mountain, Hugo created a bridge made out of grass and flowers which was sturdy enough for the gang to run on. By twirling his hands, he can go from flower magic to ice magic in the blink of an eye. By the end of the film, Hugo received a nature staff to harness his magic properly. Green is prominent color and it changes based on the element that he plans on conjuring. For snow, it'll turn blue. Sometimes it can change colors based on emotions. It'll turn red if Hugo is angry and it'll turn purple, if he feels threatened. The staff can be inadvertently fired and it can be cause of Hugo's emotions which can be unstable if the staff is in his hands. Even though, Hugo is very strong and intelligent. Before being properly trained, Hugo was shown to be a skilled fighter as he used his powers to defend himself from the Werewolf Army. Hugo eventually become a master in martial arts and is capable of defeating any kind of foe whether they are smaller or larger than him. Hugo is cunning, intelligent and resourceful. When trying to evade the Ice Bears in Snowy Mountain, Hugo saw an entrance to Rainy Jungle and figured that if he uses his powers to create a bridge then they'll be able to escape. Hugo is multi-talented. He is talented at cooking, cleaning, dancing, singing, writing, sewing, hiking, photography, woodcarving, archery, inventing, and swimming. Hugo can speak many other languages than French and Spanish. Appearances The Black Lion Hugo is the fourth and youngest son of the beautiful Nature Spirit, Giselle and the wealthy scientist, Robert and the youngest brother of Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. Upon birth, Hugo was taught how to use his powers, so they'll powerful and stable enough to use around his family, friends and the people around him. In his free time, Robert taught Hugo, the wonders of science which gave Hugo a strong interest in it. Charles and Sierra taught him more about science while Dwayne taught him, the joy of helping others as he is a police officer. Hugo lives in the Good Eats restaurant with his extended family. Needing to encourage his son, Robert, gave his wife, Hugo, Charles and Sierra a tour of his science industries, Wooten Industries where he shows them, his inventions. Suddenly, there's a fire coming from the chemical room which rapidly spreads to the entire building. Hugo, Charles and Sierra successfully escape but Robert and Giselle are immediately killed in the fiery explosion, orphaning their children. Hugo began to live in a small house that's in front of the forest. Sometime during his alone time in the house, Hugo found a massive group of gophers whose tree was recently destroyed. By using his magical abilities, he grows a tree in his room allowing them to live in peace. Grateful for his kindness, they promise to help in the best way they can. The gophers, Polo and Skip reveal themselves to be a species of gophers called Ice Gophers that are able to control ice and snow and are from a tree in the magical Wolfwood Forest. Hugo became enchanted by the stories, that he dreamed of someday living in the kingdom. Hugo continued to control his abilities and build inventions that could make the world a better place. Despite his life being content, he has a strained relationship with his brother, Charle, has curious questions about his family's backgrounds and is forbidden from ever leaving the house. In the present day, Hugo begins to finish an invention that can identify mysterious plants. He planned to get sample from outside despite Polo and Skip offering to do it for him. Hugo sees this as an opportunity to get out of the house. He sneaks out of the house and successfully collects the plant sample but is caught by Charles. As punishment, Charles gives Hugo house chores to do. While cleaning the windows, Hugo was seen singing ''Nature is my Home, ''a lullaby song by his late mother. Sierra spots him and comforts him. She tells him to remain calm and reminds him that Charles is doing this out of love and protection. She and Charles then leave for the store and he reminds Hugo to have chores done by the time he gets back. Once they leave the house, Hugo talks to the gophers about his dream and sings a son to express it. The song abruptly comes to an end when the tree housing the gophers starts a rattle. Out comes a glowing white bunny who scurries back in the forest. Worried that the bunny may need help, he decides to go after it. Polo and Skip comes with him while the gophers work to get Hugo's chores down, so Charles won't get suspicious. While traveling through the forest, Hugo discovers that the planets in the forest are attracted to him as they instantly bloom when he walks past them. Hugo then discovered that he was in Wolfwood Forest and was amazed by the view of the kingdom. Hugo enters the kingdom and becomes part of a large meeting hosted by their werewolf king, Wolfgang. While looking for the white bunny, Hugo bumped into Plumette, the princess of Bayou Stream. He kindly revives the dead flower that she was holding and continues his search. Hugo couldn't find the bunny anywhere and suggested that the bunny was looking for food in the tree and he scared it away. Just as he was about to walk about to his house, he saw Polo and Skip trying to get peppers out of a tree. Hugo tried to get them down by jumping but he couldn't reach them, so he stood on a rotting stump. Once he got them out of tree, the rotting stump magically grew into a healthy tree. The Woodlanders were amazed by the magic of a Nature Spirit. Wolfgang, however was shocked and horrified by a Nature Spirit in the forest that he immediately ordered for Hugo's arrest. The members of the Werewolf Clan chased after Hugo, forcing him to make a run for it. The clan almost manages to capture Hugo but by using his magic, he summons a field of weeds to grab the werewolves, stopping them in his tracks, allowing him to escape. Hugo then runs through the thick forest only to be confronted by Derek, Billy and David. Before the trio could pounce on him, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt attacks the werewolves allowing Karen, Abigail and Martin to guide Hugo out of the forest with Adam and his brothers following them back to the house. In the house, Hugo introduces himself to the mayor's children and vice versa. He thanks for saving his life, says that he's grateful. In the present day, Matthew is currently living as a servant and serving his aggressive brother, Charles. The brothers are a distance and they barely talk to each other. However, he does have a close relationship with his sister, Sierra who treats her younger brother like a person than a slave. Matthew is often punished when he's caught trying to escape or when his animals cause mischief and takes the blame. This time, Matthew tries to politely ask Charles if he could go outside for a minute but when he replied no in a calm tone, his eager brother tried to explain that he'll be alright, but annoyed with his constant talking, that he yelled at him and told him to go straight to his room. Matthew angrily stomped to his room where he sat on his bed and tried to calm himself. Matthew told Rob and Diego that he is tired of being restricted from the outside world and being stuck in the house all of the time. He feels trapped and wants Rico said that everything would be alright. Matthew reminded the tigers that he is turning 16 next year and by that time he wants his freedom and the ability to make his own choices. During Matthew's lament, he sang a song called ''Outside of the House expressing his desire to leave the house and explore the world. One of his desires was to help the word with his inventions and someday save the world from issues that threaten the world today. After the song, Charles came into Matthew's room, telling him that he is going to the store to get some food for dinner. Charles ordered Matthew to stay in the house at all times. Charles then left the house without saying another word to Matthew. Once Charles left the house, Matthew heard some mysterious music coming from the woods which was outside of the house and couple of blocks from it. Matthew decided to go and investigate before Charles got home from the grocery store. He ordered Rob and Diego to stay and keep an eye on the house until he gets back. This time, Matthew successfully escapes his house and finally feels his freedom. He sings a reprise of Outside of the House ''and is ecstatic about touching the grass and water for the very first time. He then proceeds with investigating the mysterious music coming from the woods. While walking through the dense forest, he discovers a closed cave. Initially believing that the forest stops there, he tapped the rock wall and pressed an embedded button. Curious, Matthew tried to open the cave but saw that there was a rock that had the code. Matthew typed the code in and the rock wall was opened, where there was a high-tech space shuttle that automatically flies Matthew over to Wolfwood Forest, a forest-themed kingdom populated with animals. Matthew is amazed by the kingdom's technology but has to disguise himself as he saw that humans aren't allowed. By using a disguise, Matthew blends into the kingdom. However, during a town meeting, Matthew's disguise was destroyed, exposing him to the forest's sovereign ruler, Wolfgang who immediately orders Derek, Billy and David, members of the Werewolf Clan to capture and imprison him. Luckily, for him, Matthew was rescued by Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Martin, Abigail and Karen, surviving members of royal family. Afterwards, Matthew takes them back to his house, where he socializes with them. Charles and Sierra return and Matthew quickly hides them, knowing that Charles would be furious at him for disobeying his orders and will send the wolves to a zoo. This proves to be successful and Charles is able to make amends with his brother until he discovers that "stuffed animal" on Matthew's bed is an actual wolf. Furious at Matthew's disobedience, Charles immediately calls Animal Control but Matthew tells his brother that the wolves saved his life. Slightly shocked at wolves saving his brother's life, Charles reluctantly allows the wolves stay with him until further notice. The next morning, Matthew shows Adam and his siblings, his laboratory. Adam compliments Matthew on his inventions and mentions that these designs are similar to Wolfsbert's designs. Before Adam could finish his sentence, Matthew asks Adam to repeat that name. After hearing the name, Wolfsbert again. Matthew realizes that that's the name of his paternal uncle. He quickly runs out of the house, ignoring Charles' demands to stay in the house and back into the forest. In the marketplace, he not only recognizes his uncle but his cousins as well. However, due to a family scuffle that happened years ago, Wolfsbert's sons, Jordan and Chance aren't happy to see their cousin, angrily blaming him for their father's banishment. He was planning to smite Matthew with his sword, until Charles, Sierra, Adam and the gang confronted Jordan. Charles and Jordan almost engaged into an intense fistfight until Kirby stopped them. Jordan then vowed vengeance against Matthew and vowed to avenge his father's banishment. Charles bought Matthew back into the house and scolded him for his disobedience and reminded him of what would've happened, if he didn't reach the forest in time. Although he's sad over being scolded, Matthew is confused at Jordan meant by possessing the same evil blood and how his father was responsible for his brother's banishment. Adam and his siblings quickly asked Matthew, how they can help. Matthew didn't know what to do until he looked at a picture of his mother and her brother posing happily for a picture. If Matthew gets Charles to like Adam and his siblings, their brotherly bond will mended and he'll have new friends. However, the first couple of attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day when Matthew got out of bed, a bird gave Matthew an invitation for a fight between Jordan and his cousins. He was immediately nervous and feared that his life would be in danger, due to the fact that he's not a fighter. Luckily, Kirby, who felt sympathy for Matthew's strained relationship with his brother, decided to help him with fighting Jordan and his cohorts. Two days later, Matthew was ready for the fight. Around Wolfwood Lake, the battle was taking place there. During the fight, Rob and Diego joined Matthew as he had to choose two men from the stand to fight by his side. Matthew proved to be a skilled fighter as he defeated Chance, Nico and Morton. Jordan, enraged by Matthew defeating his cohorts attempts to stab Matthew but misses causing him to fall off the waterfall to his death. Matthew quickly jumped to the rescue and bought Jordan back up. Chance, Nico and Morton were surprised that Matthew bravely rescued Jordan. Jordan was surprised himself. Wolfgang demanded Jordan and the others to continue the fight but refused as Matthew wasn't as he thought he was. He declares that his family is more important that revenge. inspired Chance, Nico and Morton to defect from Wolfgang as well, agreeing with Jordan's speech. Duke and Wolfsbert angrily demanded their sons to rebuff that decision but they still refused. Wolfgang promised Duke and Wolfsbert that they will get Matthew for what he did. Matthew took Jordan, Chance, Nico and Morton back to the house where they reconciled with each other. However, Charles didn't trust them for what they almost did to Matthew and he was still disdainful towards Adam and his siblings. Matthew still didn't know how to get Charles to like Adam and his siblings. After seeing Charles and Sierra leaving to go to the mall, Matthew and the gang followed them to the mall, allowing Wolfgang to sneak into the house and steal a lock of Matthew and Charles' hair for his potion. At the mall, the gang saw Charles and Sierra at GameStop. Matthew noticed that Charles wanted to get a new Wii U game but it was very expensive and he didn't have enough money to purchase. Matthew noticed that there was a Battle of the Bands, winner gets $1000. He knew that this could be the perfect opportunity to get Charles to like Adam and his siblings. Matthew, his cousins, Adam, his siblings, Rob and Diego performed a song called "Family is Forever." As Charles and Sierra were walking out of GameStop, they saw Matthew and the others performing a song. Charles was amazed by how Matthew was having fun with his family, making Charles reminisce the happy memories with his family. He cheers for them and reconciles with Matthew as a result. Once the gang got home, Charles reconcile with Matthew, Jordan and his cousins and he officially gave Adam and his siblings his permission to move in along with his cousins. Now that the gang was alone, Martin asked Matthew what happened to his parents. Matthew calmly agreed to tell Adam and his siblings, his backstory. After finishing his backstory, Charles told Matthew, that this time, he'll be a better brother. Matthew also wondered what happened between Robert and Wolfsbert. Jordan told Matthew what happened before Matthew was born. Feeling sympathy for his uncles, Matthew decided to go back into the woods and talk his uncles into rejoining the Wooten clan. Charles promised to be there by his brother's side along with Sierra and the others. The next day, when everybody got up, Martin was missing. There was a trail of muddy footprints leading to the Werewolf Ritual Room where they fell into Wolfgang's trap. He imprisons Matthew and the gang and shows them how he has caged all of the animals residing in the kingdom. With his enemies defenseless, Wolfgang confesses his crimes of indirectly murdering the royal family, the Black Lion and taking control of the forest, sometime after. He then reveals himself as the murderer of Robert and Giselle, shocking Matthew and the Wootens as they believed that their deaths was an accident. By using the remaining magic dust, Wolfgang then turned the male Wootens into werewolves. After learning the true story about his parents, Matthew began to lose hope and faith. Charles comforts Matthew and apologizes for the fifteen years of abuse and mistreatment, saying that he was only doing because he wanted to protect his brother. Now understanding Charles' intentions, he forgives Charles and finally restores their broken bond. Matthew used a dangling vine to grab the keys to free himself and the Woodlanders. Suddenly, Duke and the Werewolves offered to help fight Wolfgang, as they learned that Wolfgang is not a worthy ruler after all as he murdered the royal family and Duke's sister. Wolfgang, shocked by Matthew's escape using his dark magic to summon an army of phantom wolves to fight the Woodlanders. During the battle, Wolfgang took Wolfsbert back to the Werewolf Ritual Room, where he betrayed and made an attempt to murder him until Matthew saved him. Matthew and Wolfgang fought in a epic battle where the others came in to help him. Wolfgang threw Matthew aside and placed a force field in front of Charles and the others. He then came close to Matthew about to kill him with his claws. Matthew quickly ripped Wolfgang's necklace and he threw into the fire, where it was destroyed. Before Wolfgang could kill Matthew, he grew older and then shriveled into dust. Realizing that his parents were finally avenged, they appeared as spirits where they were reunited with their children. Robert warmly accepted his brother's apology and their brotherly bond was restored. As reward for saving the kingdom from Wolfgang's tyranny, the Wolf Council offers the crown and throne to Matthew. He accepts the offer by decides to pay his grandparents a visit. Once they arrived at the family restaurant, Phillip and Linda were delighted to see their children and grandchildren reunited with each other. Ten months after the adventure, Matthew and the gang have moved into the castle as Matthew was crowned king of the forest and is showing his nephews, the family album. The gang later celebrates a family reunion party with Matthew and his cousins playing a reprise of ''Family is Forever to his relatives and his deceased relatives who appeared as spirit animals. The Black Lion 2 Years after the first film and the two seasons of the cartoon series, Gaspard journeys to Woolsville where he meets a music-loving dog named Brodi and his strict, no-nonsense widowed father, Eddie who has to save his children and friends from the dangerous Howard A. Wolfsbane who plans to usurp Prince Carlos and Buster. This'll be a music-filled adventure with songs, new friends and a new family. In the ending of the sequel, Matthew gets adopted by the Mastiff family and they live happily in Columbia when Brodi and his family move into Columbia along with Charles and the others. Video Game Life In this spin-off movie, Matthew decided to create some new arcade games to help support Harvey Flint's business. With help from Alex, Tysan and Jack, they create Matthew and his friends racing transformed, a racing game which becomes popular. However, as the boys were about to head home, they are transported inside the game world by this evil virus named Electro. The boys must work together to escape the game world and defeat Electro. The North Wooten In another spin-off movie, Matthew is rescued by the North Winds and decides to help them rescue the missing kids from the evil and insane, Professor Whiskers before it's too late. Draw It Matthew finds a sparkling pencil which is also known as the Magic Pencil and while he's in the magical town called Pencilville, he meets one of his erased drawings named Harry Hyena and his lovely wife Jada Hyena. Matthew helps Harry, Jada, Tom the Talking Cat and Jerry the Bulldog save Pencilville from the feared mayor of Pencilville. Return to the Present Matthew hopes to be accepted into his dream college but has a hard time accepting failure. At this month's science fair, Matthew hopes to win with his Friendship Ray but his chances of winning was ruined by a cybernetic adult version of Butch. He encounters his future-self, who goes by the name of Future Matthew and discovers that the future, he dreamt will be destroyed by his rival. With the power of the time machine, Matthew and the gang travel to the future to defeat Future Butch and restore the future to it's true glory. Animal Planet In this latest spin-off movie, Matthew discovers a town of civilized animals who live in Animal Town. Matthew then helps Mayor Robinson's brother, Benjamin R. Lionheart save Animal Town from the evil and ruthless Red Bird. The Karate Boy Matthew is chosen to defeat the evil Master Doom who threatens to conquer and rule all of China. Matthew has to been to trained by the tough and ferocious Karate Lion, his adoptive father, Master Splinter and the heroic Fiery Five. Robin Hood This is the only movie that Matthew serves as a deuteragonist. He helps the legendary Robin Hood, who wants to give money to the poor, marry the lovely Maid Marian and defeat the greedy and ruthless Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch After returning home from Nottingham, Matthew makes a promise to watch over Foxwood and Wayne, right after their parents pass away. Seeing that the duo were being raised in sadness and mental abuse, he teaches the boys how to remain kind and respectful towards other people. When they grow into their late teens, Matthew helps them find true love, which eventually leads to marriage. In the present day, Matthew has begun to rescue oppressed foxes from prejudicial dogs, with help from Pooch and the Dog Detectives. This injustice is all due to the ruthless mayor, Chief, whom Matthew took an immediate disliking to. With the dogs and foxes having a hatred towards each other, Matthew does everything he can to bring justice to the oppressed foxes. When Matthew discovers that Foxwood and Wayne meet each other and become friends, he realizes that if a dog and a fox are seen together as friends they'll be executed by Chief, the power-hungry dictator of Dog City. Matthew then made a goal to protect Foxwood and Wayne and bring Chief to justice. The Black Lion: The Series After becoming the king of the Woodland Kingdom and free from his brother's former overprotective behavior, Matthew makes new friends whom helps succeed in their goals. In return, they promise to help Matthew on his adventures. In the cartoon series, Matthew learns that he's not the only orphan in Columbia. With Wolfgang and the other gone for good, Matthew has a set of new villains to face. Professor Jack Cat, a former lab animal of Matthew, who descended into villainy after becoming jealous of Matthew's friends Hornhead, a former friend who turned against Matthew after seeing that he was receiving all of the fame and money. Butch, a rival of Matthew, who plans to get rid of him, steal his wealth and become the most popular and wealthiest kid in high school. Doctor Frederick, an evil sorcerer who plans to eliminate Pupnick and his family and take over the world. Copy Cat, an experiment created by Matthew and Dr. Claws, who turns to a life of crime and plans to rule the world while causing trouble around the city of Columbia. Luther, an evil monarch who plans to rule the 2nd dimension with help from his magical powers. Rogue, an evil robot who turned evil after being locked up in the lab for a prolonged period of time. Redpaw, a sophisticated criminal mastermind who plans to rule Dog City and defeat his arch-nemesis Detective Pooch The Big Bad Wolf, an evil and dastardly wolf who plans to rule Storybook Town and defeat his rival/brother, The Big Good Wolf. Blackeye, an egotistical lion and a rival of Harold who wants to rule Africa. Chief, an evil and dangerous Dog City criminal who attempts to exact revenge on Foxwood and Wayne for destroying his reputation and putting him in jail. Trivia * Matthew's robots and other living creations have a habit of calling Matthew, "Master." * In the Karate Boy, it is shown that when Matthew is upset, he chops wood when the specific building has enough for the night. * Matthew is one year older than Rebecca. * Matthew and Charles were originally designed to be the only living members of the Wooten family until the storywriter decided to have there be more members of the Wooten family. * Matthew's African accent came from his father's side since he was African and his mother was African-American. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:English characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Businesspeople Category:Orphans Category:Wooten Kings Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Agents Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:African-American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Spies Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Deuteragonists Category:Archers Category:Tritagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Dancers Category:Athletes Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Transformed characters Category:Chefs Category:Pilots Category:Time travelers Category:Cousins Category:Uncles Category:Nephews